Can't Find My Way Without You
by kab16
Summary: Jack's new patient has lost everything, and he becomes obsessed with fixing her. But she decides he needs a little fixing up himself. For the 1st time in his life, Jack truly needing someone. And it scares him more then anything. Jate AU.


_**Hello! So, I needed a break from all of my work and studying (not that I can honestly say I've been doing all too much of that…but anyway…) and this is what cane out of it. My first stab at an AU fic, as well as a story revolving around Jate, so I hope it works out alright. Please give me your thoughts!**_

_** Well, after this I'm actually going to attempt to prepare myself enough for finals to pass, so I'm going to try and stay away from fanfiction. But exams are basically over on the 17th, so I'll probably have an update ready sometime around then, as well as one for DR? and All That Matters Now, for anyone reading those.**_

_**sorry this chapter is so short. The following chapters should be longer.  
**_

_** Okay then. Hope you enjoy :)**_

_** -Sarah**_

Oh God.

This couldn't be happening.

She couldn't let it.

But it was. It already started, weeks ago. This just confirmed it.

She was falling in love.

Shit.

It was all going too fast. How did she let this happen so fast?

She fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes, her breathing heavy.

"You okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah…no. I don't know. Maybe….maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Not yet."

He turned her towards him. She opened her eyes to find his inches away, patient and caring, full of concern. Silently asking for an explanation.

She sighed. "It's just, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready? Kate, I don't know how to break this to ya, but this isn't the first time that we-"

"No," she interrupted. "It's not that. It's that…it's…" she paused and looked him straight in the eyes. Trying to see through them and read his thoughts. All she could she was his confusion and concern. Her really did care about her, didn't he? She smiled slightly at the thought and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him before continuing softly. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He smiled and pulled her into him. "Well that's a relief. Cause I love you too."

"You do?"

"'Course I do. Who wouldn't."

Her gaze dropped.

"Hey," he put a finger under her chin and lifted it gently, bringing her eyes back to him. "I don't know much about your ex. But I do know that he had to be one stupid son of a bitch to leave you."

"No." She pulled away. "Don't say that. Tom…he was a good guy. We just…didn't belong together, I guess."

"Well good. Cause if you _were _supposed to be together, where the hell would I be?"

Kate laughed slightly.

"Come 'ere." She didn't resist him. "You're amazing," he whispered against her lips.

"So are you," she giggled as his lips moved down her neck.

She was just getting into it, forgetting all of her worries for the moment, when she glimpsed at the clock. "Oh. Oh crap."

"What?" he asked, not taking his lips off of her."

"Your meeting."

"What about it?"

"Isn't it starting soon?"

"What time is it?" he asked, still not concerned.

"Two thirty."

He shot up. "Shit! Sonuvabitch…" he muttered, pulling a shirt on. "Alright, you just wait here-" he threw on his pants. "Do what you gotta do." Put on his belt. "Give me two hours, three tops." Grabbed his suitcase. "And then-" she gasped as his suitcase snapped open and piles of money came flying out. She looked up at him, wide eyed with her jaw hanging. He looked stared down at the money and then slowly met her eyes.

"You weren't exactly supposed to see that…"

This had to be his first free minute in the last twenty three hours. He could hardly feel his feet as he made his way through the busy hallways. He was exhausted. Just keeping his eyes open was a challenge at this point. He stumbled into the on call room and was just about to claim the nearest bed when he heard a sniffling coming from below him.

"Whoa." He jumped back. "Sorry. I didn't realize anyone was there."

"It's okay," the voice said.

"Juliet?"

"Hey Jack."

He sat down beside her. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see her face. Her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…" She rubbed her eyes. "It's been a tough week."

"Tell me about it." He studied her. "Rachel?" He guessed.

She nodded. Then she choked out a sob and covered her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her and she gladly fell into him. They had been friends for years, and he couldn't deny that every now and then he felt something a little more than that.

She cried into his shoulder and her ran a hand through her hair. "It's okay. It's okay."

Just then his pager began to beep. "Oh come on," he muttered.

Hers started up a second later. "You've got to be kidding me." She lifted herself from the bed and wiped her eyes. Then she threw the door open violently and stomped out. Jack shook his head-the girl's got some serious attitude-and followed.

"What have we got?" he asked the nurse as they entered the room.

"Katherine Austin, twenty six. Car crash." she began feeding out details and Juliet just stood on the sidelines, wondering why the hell her pager had gone off too, when nurse Roberts looked up at her. "She's six weeks pregnant."


End file.
